La casa sulla scogliera
by Ida59
Summary: Una casa arrampicata sulla scogliera, incuneata nella roccia: uno scrigno prezioso per proteggere e nutrire un amore appena nato. È il seguito di "Dimissioni".


La casa sulla scogliera

 **Titolo** : La casa sulla scogliera

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 13/15 maggio 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** One-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico, drammatico.

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Una casa arrampicata sulla scogliera, incuneata nella roccia: uno scrigno prezioso per proteggere e nutrire un amore appena nato _._ È il seguito di "Dimissioni".

 **Parole/pagine** : 1095/3

 **Nota:** per chi ha letto "Trasparenza e purezza del Cristallo" sarà facile ritrovare una casa simile a quella descritta a partire dalla fine del capitolo 20 di quella long-fic.

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

La casa sulla scogliera

Elyn tornò poco dopo nella stanza del San Mungo, con il suo sorriso, una valigia miniaturizzata e una capace borsa contenente libri in cui, con ripetuti tocchi di bacchetta, fece entrare anche tutti quelli che aveva portato a Severus da leggere durante la sua lunga convalescenza.

Il mago rimase ad osservarla in silenzio, un lieve sorriso compiaciuto sulle labbra sottili appena dischiuse: la Guaritrice sembrava tranquilla e sicura di sé ma, allo stesso tempo, era eccitata come una studentessa del terzo anno alle soglie della prima uscita per Hogsmeade.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono ed i sorrisi si fusero mentre Elyn si avvicinava, i libri che in una lunga fila disciplinata entravano nella sacca progressivamente rimpicciolendosi.

Severus deglutì a fatica, ma la colpa non era della ferita alla gola: com'era bella! Un brivido di desiderio gli corse lungo la spina dorsale: presto sarebbe stata finalmente sua!

Ma dove sarebbero andati? Non conosceva altri luoghi oltre a Hogwarts e a Spinner's End, entrambi già scartati per motivi diversi.

Lo sguardo del mago si fece interrogativo ed Elyn sorrise enigmatica, ben sicura di sé:

\- Ho già provveduto io, tranquillo…

La maga da parecchio tempo non entrava nei suoi pensieri: non aveva più motivo di farlo, per riuscire a comprenderlo, ora che la ferita gli permetteva di nuovo di parlare; eppure aveva perfettamente compreso ogni sua preoccupazione e timore.

Severus si rese conto che Elyn lo conosceva ormai così bene da riuscire a prevedere le sue reazioni intuendo, con la sua sviluppata sensibilità, i suoi pensieri. Del resto, nei primi giorni del suo ricovero al San Mungo, la Guaritrice aveva conosciuto a fondo tutto il suo passato: la sua vita, con tutta la lacerante sofferenza, i pensieri, emozioni, sentimenti, colpe, rimorsi e rimpianti. Tutto, senza alcuna pietosa esclusione. L'aveva involontariamente letto nei suoi occhi, attratta in modo irresistibile da quei neri abissi colmi di dolore, spalancati nel delirio febbrile indotto dal morso avvelenato di Nagini.

Elyn aveva conosciuto tutto del mago, in quei neri laghi colmi di pena infinita, e si era innamorata perdutamente dell'uomo che, soffrendo nel corpo e nell'anima, voleva solo morire. Ma la Guaritrice aveva lottato ostinata, all'inizio da sola al posto suo, con il suo dolce sorriso colmo d'amore e di perdono, e poi con la pozione che lentamente bruciava il veleno nel suo sangue, dissolvendolo giorno dopo giorno, lentamente.

Severus rispose con un silenzioso accenno di sorriso: per la maga era come un libro aperto, ma lui ancora doveva scoprire chi realmente fosse la donna che, non solo era riuscita a fargli desiderare di nuovo di vivere, ma gli stava regalando un futuro pieno d'amore.

Elyn sorrise annuendo, quasi avesse compreso anche gli ultimi pensieri del mago:

\- Stringimi forte a te, Severus, e baciami: la tua nuova vita comincia ora!

Il mago camminava lento sulla sabbia chiara, a piedi nudi; le lunghe onde con ripetuta dolcezza accarezzavano piano le sue orme, passato di colpe e sofferenza che alle sue spalle si dissolveva in un sorriso di perdono.

Un'onda impertinente bagnò l'orlo degli attillati pantaloni neri e la candida camicia aperta svolazzò nella tiepida brezza marina del lungo tramonto, scoprendo del tutto il petto magro e pallido del mago, i lembi come bianche ali leggere a portare nuova innocenza all'angelo nero un tempo caduto nell'abisso dell'oscurità.

Severus guardava lontano, di là del mare che riluceva nel pigro inizio del calare del sole. L'acqua sembrava quasi risplendere di luce propria, come se i raggi nascessero dalle scure profondità del mare stesso: era vero, allora, come Elyn affermava, che nella sua anima la luce c'era sempre stata ed aveva combattuto contro l'oscurità? Erano le stesse parole che anche Albus gli diceva sempre: le aveva ripetute anche prima di esigere il rispetto del tremendo ordine che l'aveva ricacciato nel baratro di quell'oscurità da cui un tempo a fatica era risalito.

In fondo, verso l'orizzonte, l'acqua del mare scintillava assumendo una tonalità particolare che gli ricordava il nocciola ambrato delle iridi di Elyn, screziato dall'oro del suo prezioso sorriso.

Guardava lontano, Severus, gli occhi fissi a un passato che non poteva dimenticare, a colpe e rimorsi di cui però non era più prigioniero. Il Marchio non incatenava più il suo braccio tra le spire dell'Oscurità e la volontà era libera, senza più tremendi doveri cui sottostare, con tutto il loro carico di sofferenza; libera come il suo cuore finalmente sciolto da vincoli d'amore che s'erano mutati in interminabile tormento.

Guardava lontano, Severus, al suo futuro.

E sorrideva, i capelli corvini liberi nel vento e gli occhi neri scintillanti nel sole che lento scendeva a baciare il mare.

Alle spalle del mago c'era la piccola casa che Elyn aveva scelto per le loro vacanze, in quell'isoletta sperduta nell'oceano, dove si erano materializzati neppure un'ora prima.

Severus era certo che la maga avesse modificato con la magia non solo la casa ma anche la sua posizione in quel luogo così particolare: solo stretti ed alti gradini intagliati nella roccia permettevano di salire senza l'uso della scopa od altri mezzi magici, mentre la stanza era molto grande e ammobiliata con cura.

Era arrampicata sulla scogliera, incuneata nella roccia come uno scrigno prezioso che avrebbe protetto e nutrito il loro amore: tre pareti erano di vetro e il lato più lungo si affacciava a sud cosicché il sole l'illuminasse in qualsiasi ora del giorno.

Proprio per quel motivo Elyn l'aveva scelta.

 _Per la luce._

Non voleva più ombre, oscurità e sofferenze per il mago: aveva vissuto per troppo tempo in un gelido e buio sotterraneo, prigione della sua anima, dove aveva messo ai ceppi anche il suo povero cuore. Elyn voleva che fosse libero, adesso, completamente libero da ogni vincolo… e dalla sofferenza del suo tragico passato.

La casa, così, dava sull'immensità del mare, dove la vista poteva spaziare all'infinito, verso un futuro luminoso e felice.

Il mago sapeva che Elyn era là, sulla terrazza ariosa illuminata dai raggi obliqui del sole. Ne percepiva lo sguardo intenso sulle spalle, poteva persino cogliere il dolce fruscio delle belle labbra che sorridevano, accarezzate dal vento che sapeva di mare.

Severus si volse piano, il respiro dell'oceano che lento lo avvolgeva nel suo profumo: Elyn era là, la leggera veste bianca che ondeggiava sinuosa nel vento tiepido, i lunghi e morbidi riccioli castani baciati dal sole.

Nell'oro del tramonto che le illuminava gli occhi, Elyn sorrideva tendendogli le mani dall'alto della terrazza; il mago con un lieve balzo si levò in volo e sorrise al sorriso di Elyn, sorrise al futuro e all'amore.

Quella notte sarebbe stata lunga, meravigliosamente e piacevolmente lunga.

4


End file.
